


Slow Kisses

by queengaladriel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bones totally does too, I have a thing for Jim's lips so here we are, Kissing, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengaladriel/pseuds/queengaladriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Bones finally opens his eyes he's greeted with the sight of the century.<br/>Jim's happy smile. The one he adores so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Kisses

Bones kisses him slowly and Jim, oh Jim can't take it.  
He is used to rough kisses and bites and pain and pleasure mixed up. Sweetness isn't in it's DNA, he doesn't know what sweet kisses are. He doesn't know what to be adored feels like. But Bones is there to show him.

Leonard grabs him by his hips and pushes him up the bed, still kissing him slowly, peppering Jim's lips with soft kisses, paying attention to upper and lower lip separately.Jim's breathing harder and harder and doesn't know where to put his hands, so he decides that Bones dark hair is the best option right now and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, frantically trying to get Bones to hurt him, to move the whole thing faster and harder and to cause him pain, because he doesn't know anything else.Bones giggles and stops the kiss just a second, just enough time to whisper to Jim's ear "Slow down, darlin'" and then he's back to worship Jim's lips, those soft soft lips that drive him crazy at every given occasion.He licks and nips and licks again the younger boy's lips, holding him close, drawing abstract paths on his pecs, right over Jim beating heart with his careful fingers, feeling his pulse getting faster and stronger every time he praises those full, beautiful lips with another kiss, tongue meeting tongue.

"You're so beautiful"  
"I didn't know you were into sweet talk, Bones"  
"Asshole"

They whisper casual conversations between swollen lips when they stop kissing and start searching for oxygen that can't be found in each other's mouths.  
Jim raises his legs and cages Bones between them, trying to get closer and closer and closer, trying to forbid even to air to get between them, because Jim needs more and needs harder and needs faster, he needs pain, he needs Bones.

'I need you' he whispers between Bones' slow kisses, grabbing at the doctor's red uniform, trying to make everything go faster again and again.  
But Bones is not buying it, he knows that Jim needs to be loved, to be adored, worshiped. He tilts his head again and kisses Jim deeper, loving every time their tongues touch and how their lips seem to be made to fit together.

It takes them over an hour to stop clinging to each other, to stop kissing like there is no other way to survive (and maybe there isn't), and when Bones finally opens his eyes he's greeted with the sight of the century.  
Jim's happy smile. The one he adores so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first things first, I apologize for any possible typo or grammar mistake, English is not my mother language and it's the very first time I post something on here, and the first time in ages I post anything at all, so you know, I'm nervous as all hell.  
> if you got here, thank you very much darlings


End file.
